


You Are the Smell Before Rain

by Longanimals



Series: Cynthia, Hatterene, Melony and Isbjörn Saga [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Body Hair, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Domestic Fluff, Empath, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Jealousy, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, MILFs, Married Sex, Masturbation, Mating Press, Multi, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Other, Pokephilia, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Romance, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Strap-Ons, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Hatterene convinces Cynthia to finally confess her love to Melony during a knotting session. One thing leads to another, and soon, Melony, Cynthia and Isbjörn are in a new polygamous relationship and are having a threesome to try and get the two women pregnant. Commissioned by threwaway1138.
Relationships: Brimuon | Hatterene/Shirona | Cynthia, Shirona | Cynthia/Melon | Melony, Shirona | Cynthia/Melon | Melony/Husband
Series: Cynthia, Hatterene, Melony and Isbjörn Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834384
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	You Are the Smell Before Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threwaway1138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threwaway1138/gifts).



Cynthia limps as quickly as she can back to the guest room. One hand is covering her mouth, stifling any moans or whines she might let out unconsciously, while her other is in between her meaty thighs, idly stroking her sensitive vulva. The rational part of her tells her to clean up the mess she left right outside of Melony and Isbjörn’s door, but that side of her brain is completely drowned out by her primal urges, screaming at her to find a dick and ride it until she goes numb.

With some effort, she enters the guest room and closes the door behind her before collapsing onto the bed. In reality, she only walked about fifteen feet from her hosts’ bedroom to her own, but in her current lust-addled state, it felt like she just made a treacherous journey, getting worse with every second she isn’t actively being pleasured. As soon as she touches the bed, heavy body dipping the mattress slightly into the boxspring, she starts hammering her cunt with four fingers as quickly as she can. She keeps her other hand on her mouth, knowing how awful it would be if she woke up one of Melony’s children with her moans and they saw what she was doing. Faint squelching noises ring out from her pussy as her fingers piston away, squirting little droplets of girly cum with every motion. The wet sounds of her arousal as well as her muffled moans thankfully die out before they reach the doorway, so she’s able to indulge herself in peace.

On the other side of the room, a faint glow, tinted pale blue and pastel pink, lights up the otherwise pitch black room. Cynthia slows down her masturbating just enough to think clearly while also not stopping entirely. She looks towards the glow and sees that it’s the Ultra Ball she used to catch Hatterne turned onto its side. In the ball’s glow, she can see her designer purse also on its side with the top of it open. The ball obviously rolled out while she was busy peeking in on Melony and her husband, but why is it glowing?

 _”I can feel your lust. It’s...overwhelming,”_ Hatterene’s voice says inside of her head. The Champion notices that the glow slightly intensifies as she speaks, giving it a pulsing effect in time with her words.

Cynthia ignores the Pokemon, increasing her speed back to what it was before Hatterene started talking. She leans her head back against the pillow, Ultra Ball still visible at the bottom of her field of vision. The telltale orgasmic heat rises from within her; just a little bit more and she’ll get her release. She squeezes her eyes shut and screams into the palm of her hand, squirting another load of cum out of her pussy and onto the bed sheets. She removes her hand from her mouth with a hot _*pwah!*_ and puts it at her side, with the other hand following suit. Her eyes are half-lidded as she breathes heavily, mind still lost in that orgasmic haze she’s so used to. 

The glow brightens, briefly illuminating the guest room with the white outline of a Hatterene exiting her Ultra Ball. The Champion barely comprehends what’s happening right before her eyes as Hatterene climbs up on top of the bed. She only recognizes that something is up when she feels something slippery slide over her slit. Cynthia lazily looks down towards the foot of the bed and sees the dull shimmer of Hatterene’s sparkling eyes along with the incredibly slight outline of her silhouette, illuminated only by the gentle moonlight leaking through her window. Starting from her asshole, the Pokemon takes a long, slow lick ending with her clit, drinking up any leftover feminine fluid that drooled out of her pussy. The contrast of Hatterene’s tongue compared to her own fingers as well as being afflicted with typical post-orgasm sensitivity makes her cum in less than a minute. The Pokemon diligently laps up her cum and swallows it. A handful of weak moans are all Cynthia can muster.

After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Cynthia is able to speak again. “Hatterene...Please...Can you...Can you fuck me again?” she pleads 

_”I was going to anyways. Trade places with me; I want to see you ride my cock like the depraved slut that you are.”_

The words “depraved slut” echo around inside her head as Cynthia shifts around the bed, putting herself at the foot while Hatterene lies down on her back. Though she can’t see it in the dark, the Champion can just _feel_ the presence of Hatterene’s psychic cock. Drawn like a magnet, Cynthia clambers on top of the Pokemon’s lap, lining up her dick with her pussy and sitting down on it. Almost immediately, her knot presses up against her pussy lips, and it takes every ounce of restraint Cynthia has inside of her to not scream her lungs out. Without a dick, it feels like there’s a void inside of her cunt, and she doesn’t know or care if it’s because of Hatterene’s subtle psychic suggestions or if she just loves her dick that fucking much. She bounces her hips up and down as quickly as she can, using Hatterene’s cock as little more than a dildo for her own desires. Every time she comes crashing down, a muted clapping sound fills the room as the impact sends a ripple of flesh through her gargantuan asscheeks. Her tits flop around with every motion as her eyes glaze over with pleasure. It’s been less than 16 hours since she fucked and caught Hatterene and she’s already in such a broken state. The part of her brain that refuses to give in to lust can’t help but wonder what her future as a Champion is going to look like if she’s absolutely addicted to a Pokemon’s cock.

Hatterene whispers sweet nothings and compliments inside of Cynthia’s brain. _”Everything about you is big and healthy. Your plump belly, your stretch marked ass, your fat breasts, your flowing blonde hair, your saucer-sized pink nipples...I especially fucking adore the way your beetle black pupils expand as I force my knot into your cunt.”_ Despite the foul language, Hatterene says it with all of the affection and grace of a loving wife. Synapses fire inside of Cynthia’s brain at the Pokemon’s words. If she can get off this much off of just being complimented, maybe it isn’t such a bad idea to just give in to Hatterene and become her personal fuck sleeve…

“T-Thank you so much, Hatterene…I love you, too…” is all Cynthia manages to say.

_”Your pussy is so loose around my cock. I can feel all of your previous partners and how they stretched out your cunt. I know I’m not the first Pokemon you’ve fucked, but I’m going to make sure that I will be the last. Fuck, those tits…”_

The Champion feels close to orgasm already. The empathic link Hatterene has set up in her mind makes it so the pleasure they feel is reflexive, feeding off of each other until they’re a blubbering mess of multiplied delight.

_”Is there anyone you love besides me? Don’t even bother lying, I can and have read the deepest parts of your mind. I know all of your little secrets.”_

Cynthia’s moans quiet down slightly, wanting to listen to what the Pokemon is saying.

_”I know why you were peeking in on Melony fucking her husband, and it’s not because you’re a pervert. You have a crush on her.”_

“W-What? No I don’t!”

_”I told you to not deny it, slut! I already know the truth, you’re only lying to yourself!”_

“I-If you already know, why do you want me to say it so badly?”

_”You’re the Champion of Sinnoh. If you don’t have the courage or decency to even be honest with yourself, you don’t deserve that title! Now, tell me you love Melony! Tell me you love her while I fuck your brains out!”_

Cynthia resists, biting her lip. She wants to say that Hatterene is bluffing, but there’s no way for her to know about the Champion’s crush unless she actually read her mind.

“Fine! I love Melony with all my heart! I want to be the one to raise these kids with her and cook dinner with her and have sweet, gentle sex with her before we go to sleep! I want to be Melony’s wife! I want to marry my best friend!” she screams, spilling her guts for everyone to hear.

Just as she admits her love, Hatterene slips her knot inside of the Champion’s pussy and explodes, filling her with aphrodisiac Pokecum. The knot swells, trapping Hatterene inside of Cynthia for the next thirty or so minutes of orgasm. Girl cum drools out of her pussy and onto the Pokemon’s thighs and balls. Cynthia falls forwards, collapsing onto Hatterene’s chest and breathing heavily as she comes down from the high of an orgasm.

_”See? Doesn’t it feel so much better to be honest with yourself?”_

The Champion nods weakly. Hatterene wraps her multicolored hair-arms around Cynthia’s plush body and they fall asleep in each other’s embrace.

* * *

The next morning, Cynthia, Melony and her family sit at the breakfast table. The kids talk excitedly with Cynthia as they eat now that they finally have the chance to.

“Mommy said you’re the Champion of the Sinnoh region! Is that true?” one of their sons, Ledas, asks.

“Yes it is,” she replies blankly.

“Wow. Is the Sinnoh region far?”

“Pretty far.”

“I saw you on TV, Auntie Cynthia! Your Garchomp looked soooooo cool!” another one of the boys, Snjór, exclaims.

“Thank you.”

The warmth with which she greeted the kids the night before is gone, replaced by short, reflexive answers and a pensive look on Cynthia’s face as she idly picks at her food. Melony notices this and furrows her brow slightly. She makes a mental note to talk to her friend later and sees what’s up.

Isbjörn picks up on it as well. He peers over his coffee cup and sees Cynthia’s expression. “Hey, kids, why don’t we give Auntie Cynthia a break? I think she’s still waking up,” he intervenes.

“Aww, okay…” Snjór says dejectedly.

They continue to eat in an awkward silence, broken only when Melony pushes her chair out and clears her throat.

“Well, I have some errands I need to run today, and I’d like it if you all went with me,” she says warmly, looking at her children.

“Okay! Can Daddy come?” Snjór’s twin, Snaigė, asks.

“No, Daddy has some chores he has to do around the house,” Isbjörn says, pushing his chair out and setting his coffee mug down. 

“Awww...What about Auntie Cynthia?”

Melony turns towards her friend with a slightly concerned expression. “Do you want to stay here, Cynthia? I don’t mind,” she says quietly.

“No, I...I’ll go. It won’t do me any good to just sit around the house all day,” the Champion replies, shaking her head of her thoughts.

Melony flashes her a warm smile with sad eyes. _God, her face is so perfect…_ Cynthia thinks to herself. The kids and Isbjörn look at the two of them quizzically.

“Well, I think it’s time we got started,” Isbjörn says, breaking Cynthia and Melony out of their stupor.

“Y-Yes, I do too,” Cynthia agrees, her face slightly hot.

While Isbjörn collects the dishes to wash them, Melony rounds up the kids and gets them ready for the trip. Lumi is old enough that she doesn’t need to be pampered anymore, but all of the other kids are young and need a little help with tying their shoes. Cynthia stands by and watches intently as their mother slides their shoes on and shows them how to tie them. She loves her life as a Champion, but she wouldn’t mind being in Melony’s place. Her life is simple, domestic, beautiful.

Once they’re all ready to go, they say their goodbyes to Isbjörn and walk out the door with Melony in the lead.

* * *

They proceed through their errands without any huge issues. Cynthia stays quiet for the most part, speaking only when spoken to. She makes sure that she stays behind Melony as much as she can, shamefully staring at her friend’s plush ass in her woollen pants. It takes them about an hour to finish, but to Cynthia, it blissfully dragged on, time slowed by the jiggle of Melony’s thighs with each step.

After the errands, they all go back to Melony’s house carrying a heap of groceries. She opens the door and says “We’re back!”

“Hey, sweetheart!” Isbjörn calls out from the living room. He walks out and gives Melony a quick kiss on her forehead. Cynthia feels a twinge of jealousy in her heart as she sees them. A tiny part of her wants to just push her husband aside and lock lips with Melony right there. It’s a tempting thought, but she resists.

“Sugar, can you put these groceries away? I wanna talk to Cynthia for a second, girl to girl.”

“Absolutely,” he replies, taking the bags out of her hands.

“Thanks! C’mon, Cynthia. Let’s go upstairs.”

She walks up the stairs and into her bedroom with the Champion following suit. She stops and turns around with her arms folded, wearing an accusatory look on her face.

“What is going on with you? You haven’t been right since this morning! I could feel your pervy stares while we were walking through the store and that jealous glance you gave me and Isbjörn while we were kissing!” she yells in her “angry mom” voice, but still keeping it down to not alert the people downstairs.

“Uh...I...Well…” Cynthia stammers. She stares down the barrel of two options: she can either make up a lie and cause a rift in their relationship or she can just tell the truth and suffer the consequences. Trouble is, she’s fresh out of lies.

Melony leers at her and impatiently taps her foot, waiting for a response. The Champion takes a deep breath. This might be a blessing in disguise; a chance to finally admit her feelings to the one she loves.

“Okay...Melony, I…” she starts, but her throat closes up. She can feel her face burning a bright crimson. There’s no way she’ll be able to take this slow, especially with how Melony is looking at her right now.

“Melony I have a crush on you!” she shouts. The Gym Leader’s expression softens from anger to surprise. This was obviously the last thing she expected.

“What…?” is all she can say in response.

“I...I’ve always envied you and your simple life...So many hours I’ve spent daydreaming wishing it was me who married you and had kids with you and spent my life with you…” she blubbers, tears of frustration and relief streaming down her face.

Melony puts her hands up to her mouth, her eyes shimmering as tears well up inside of them. “Cynthia…” comes her muffled voice.

“And...and…” the Champion sniffs, catching her breath. “I watched you and Isbjörn having sex last night and I touched myself! And...And then Hatterene came out and I had sex with her and…”

“Whoa, slow down…” Melony says in a warm, comforting tone. “Let’s sit down on the bed, okay?”

Cynthia sniffs again. “Okay…”

The Gym Leader wraps an arm around her friend’s shoulders and guides her to the bed. They sit down next to each other and Cynthia collapses into Melony’s cleavage. The Champion bawls her eyes out like a child and Melony idly strokes her flowing blonde hair.

“Shh...It’s okay...You don’t have to be alone anymore…” she whispers, voice breaking slightly as she holds back her own sobs. A tear rolls down the Gym Leader’s face and lands on Cynthia’s cheek. She turns towards Melony and looks up. She’s wearing the same expression from earlier with a caring smile and eyes as sombre as the ocean. Cynthia’s eyes are wide with curiosity, wondering where their relationship will go from here as her cheeks shimmer with the streaks of tears.

Hit with a burst of courage, Cynthia leans her head upwards and locks lips with Melony. The Gym Leader lets out a surprised moan as she feels her friend’s soft kiss. It only lasts a second, but it feels like it burns for a billion years. The both of them stop crying and Melony’s face flushes with a bright pink. The Champion sits up and turns her head away.

“I-I’m sorry, Melony, that was out of line...You’re married, and I’m just a perverted old woman with a hopeless crush…” Cynthia says in a self-deprecating manner, wrapping her arms around her chest.

“No, I...I actually think I kinda liked it…” Melony admits sheepishly.

The Champion turns towards her friend. Her body is so inviting, drawing her in like a magnet…

“Can we...No, we can’t…”

“Can we what?”

“I was going to ask if we could kiss some more, but...What about Isbjörn?”

“Don’t worry, there’s more than enough of me to go around,” Melony says teasingly. “As long as you’re willing to share, of course.”

Cynthia smiles. “I think I am.”

They gaze into each other's eyes, peering into their very souls. No words are required; they know exactly what to do through a seemingly telepathic link. Melony leans forward and seals her plush lips around Cynthia’s once again, putting a little more force into it this time. After a few seconds of exploring the grooves on each other’s lips, Melony takes the next step and slips her tongue inside of her partner’s mouth. The Champion rolls her eyes back instinctively, all of her dreams coming true one by one. She grabs the back of Melony’s head and pulls her closer inside the kiss. Their tongues don’t wrestle, favoring to intertwine with each other in peaceful harmony, absorbing each other’s taste as their tongues go back and forth between their mouths. Melony wraps her arms around her partner and idly runs her hands up and down her back.

They kiss for minutes on end, Cynthia still slightly skeptical that this is actually real life and not a dream she hasn’t woken up from yet. The feeling of Melony’s warm saliva leaking down her chin along with the hot breath flowing out of her nose certainly helps. Finally, the Gym Leader pulls back, a strand of saliva still temporarily connecting their lips. They breathe heavily in an arrhythmic pattern, gazing into each other’s eyes. Cynthia wants to keep kissing, but she has a feeling that other, possibly better things are in store.

“Did...Did you really watch me and Isbjörn have sex?” Melony asks sheepishly.

Cynthia swallows and nods.

Melony blushes a deep crimson and turns away. “D-Did you like it?”

The Champion leans in to her partner’s ear. “I loved it so much I squirted all over the fucking floor,” she says in a blunt, firm tone.

A visible shiver runs up Melony’s spine.

“We’ve already seen each other naked. We’re both drop-dead gorgeous women. Why don’t we take this opportunity to have a little girly fun?” Cynthia says, lowering her voice to a sultry whisper.

“Cynthia, we can’t...The kids-”

But her protests are silenced by her best friend’s hand sliding into her pants and underneath her panties. Without breaking eye contact, she starts to slowly rub around her puffy vulva. Melony lets out a gasp of surprise at the sudden sensation that gradually shifts into shallow moans as Cynthia continues. With angelic delicacy, she pinches her partner’s clit in between her thumb and forefinger, sending dull sparks of pleasure through her nervous system. With her other hand, the Champion sticks two fingers inside of Melony’s mouth all the way to the base, implicitly demanding her to suck them. The Gym Leader slathers her tongue around her best friend’s digits, painting them in a healthy coating of warm saliva. Every now and then, she’ll pull her fingers out and replace them with her tongue. She carefully slides three fingers inside of Melony’s childbearing pussy and starts slowly rubbing the insides of her walls. Her hands are much more delicate and agile than her husband’s, stimulating all of her sensitive spots in the way only another woman can. The Gym Leader moans around Cynthia’s fingers, and she can feel the vibrations erupt from her throat. 

In the brief span of time that Melony’s mouth is unoccupied when Cynthia is switching between her fingers and mouth, she yells “Right there!” Immediately, the Champion locks lips with her new lover and starts massaging that spot inside of her pussy with firm pressure. Melony’s eyes close and she lets out a muffled scream into Cynthia’s mouth as she cums, soaking her woollen pants with feminine fluid. It drips down her legs and into her designer boots, forever leaving a mark of what they did today.

Once Melony’s orgasm passes, Cynthia pulls her fingers and mouth away from her lover. She looks down at the large dark spot she left in Melony’s pants and grins with pride.

“Cynthia...Your fingers...They’re like magic…” the Gym Leader moans breathily.

“Mmm, now it’s your turn to make me cum…” Cynthia replies, biting her lip.

Melony grins devilishly. “Take off your clothes and lay down. I have an idea.”

Cynthia complies, heart pounding against her voluptuous chest. She lays down on her back with her breasts splayed at both sides. Melony peeks outside the bedroom. Upon seeing that the coast is clear, she closes the door and locks it. She walks over to her dresser, overexaggerating each step and making her meaty ass jiggle. She opens the bottom drawer, shaking her ass as she does so. Cynthia smiles and wonders if she’s actually doing something or just being a tease. To answer her question, the Gym Leader kicks off her boots and pulls down her pants and panties, revealing her beautiful backside in all of its glory. Cynthia idly starts to touch herself, getting wet at the mere sight of her best friend’s heart-shaped peach. She bends down again and grabs something. From Cynthia’s point of view, she doesn’t notice anything until she sees Melony’s hands reach around her waist to secure a black leather harness. After tightening a few straps and buckles, she turns around and puts her hands on her hips, showing off her new toy. It’s a bright purple strap-on, coming out of where her pubic bush would be usually. It’s a good size, about six inches long, though not nearly as long as Garchomp and especially not Hatterene.

“Ta-da! I’m gonna fuck you!” Melony says, giggling.

“Oh, really? You think I’ll be able to feel that little thing?” Cynthia teases. “I’ve taken cocks the size of your arm, and those were real.”

“Maybe, but those dicks weren’t attached to your best friend!”

Cynthia sighs and spreads her legs. Melony had a point. The Gym Leader climbs on top of the bed and positions herself in front of Cynthia’s pussy, lining up the tip of the dildo with her entrance. It slides in all at once, the lube combined with her past sexual experiences making it completely trivial.

“Jeez, Cynthia, your pussy is so loose. You might be looser than me, and I’ve popped five kids out of mine!”

“Yeah, yeah. Hey, why do you have this thing anyways?”

“Isbjörn wanted to try pegging once. He didn’t like it too much, but he does like sucking on it. It’s very sexy, even though I can’t feel it.”

Melony starts moving her hips back and forth, sliding her “dick” in and out of Cynthia’s slit. The Champion moans and wraps her hands around Melony’s back, pulling her down to her level. The dildo may not be as big as Hatterene’s actual cock, but Melony more than makes up for it with a naturally intimate knowledge of all of Cynthia’s most sensitive spots. The Gym Leader leans in to give Cynthia a kiss, but just as the Champion puckers her lips to accept it, Melony stops.

“Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!” She sticks a hand down towards her crotch and fiddles around. Cynthia stares quizzically at her, wondering what’s so damn important that she had to interrupt her kiss. Suddenly, she hears a faint _*click!*_. Immediately after, the entire length of the dildo inside of her pussy starts to vibrate, exponentially increasing the pleasure. Cynthia’s eyes roll into the back of her head and she grits her teeth, not expecting the strap-on to turn out to be a vibrator.

Melony starts to thrust her hips again, doing the exact same thing she was doing a minute ago, only now it’s immensely more pleasurable. The vibrations feel like the “dick” is directly stimulating all of her most sensitive nerves, sending sparks flying in Cynthia’s brain. The Gym Leader grins and locks lips with her partner. The kiss is a lot more one-sided this time around, as Cynthia is focusing all of her attention into not cumming immediately from Melony just turning the vibrator on. Melony slathers her tongue all over Cynthia’s, exchanging their saliva while her vibrating “cock” renders her lover completely speechless.

It doesn’t take long for Cynthia to orgasm, especially considering that she’s still under the aftereffects of Hatterene’s aphrodisiac cum from the night before. She screams down Melony’s throat and gushes a load of piping hot girlcum all over the dildo and letting it drip down to the bed. Once her orgasm passes, the Gym Leader kneels up and out of her kiss before pulling the strapon out of Cynthia’s pussy. She switches the vibration off, leaving the dildo to only move in time with Melony’s breathing, shimmering with feminine fluid in the sunlight.

“Fuck...Isbjörn doesn’t know what he’s missing…” Cynthia says breathily.

Melony giggles. While her partner catches her breath, the Gym Leader takes off her strapon and puts it back in the bottom drawer where she found it. Once her plump pussy, dripping with girly precum, is exposed once more, she lays down on her side next to Cynthia and traces a finger along her heaving breasts.

“I don’t think I’m done quite yet. What do you say we get one more in here before we go back down?” Melony whispers sultrily.

“Mmm, you always know how to get a girl fired up, Melony. What did you have in mind?”

“Hm...Oh! How about we make each other cum?”

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

“Stay there,” Melony instructs simply.

The icy MILF shifts around on the bed, laying on her side placing one of her meaty thighs on top of Cynthia’s plush tummy.

“Okay, now turn around a bit and slide your pussy against mine.”

Cynthia complies, mirroring Melony’s position and sliding her other leg under Melony’s. They fit together like puzzle pieces, rubbing their pussies and asses against each other.

“Great! Now, just rub yourself against me!”

The two of them awkwardly grind their hips together, slickened by the leftover feminine fluids from the both of them. It feels odd, not as smooth as something like getting fingered, but that awkwardness adds to the pleasure in a strange way. Nonetheless, Cynthia reaches out and starts rubbing Melony’s clit to help things along, with her partner mirroring the action. They moan in unison, with Cynthia’s being deep and throaty while Melony’s are more high-pitched, both of them deliciously lewd in their own way. Melony idly rubs her foot along the Champion’s plump tummy, tracing her big toe in circles around Cynthia’s massive nipples.

While rubbing their pussies against each other feels nice, the pleasure is very surface level in every meaning of the word. However, combined with the stimulation of their clits, it gives the experience a unique sort of joy. They cum together, exchanging pussy juices as they moan and writhe with pleasure.

“Phew...That was fun, Cynthia!” Melony says in her usual bubbly tone. “But we should be getting back. They’re probably wondering what we’ve been doing for so long.”

“Yeah…” the Champion says, head still reeling that she just had sex with the woman she’s had a crush on for the longest time.

Melony stands up and changes into a casual skirt and blouse while Cynthia just lays on the bed, catching her breath. The Gym Leader leans down and puts her mouth right next to her new lover’s ear. “Expect a fun little surprise tonight.”

Cynthia grins. Melony walks away and opens the door. Before she leaves, she gives her ass a teasing spank and lets it ripple, ending their time alone off on a high note. Cynthia sighs and stands up, sliding her clothes on and following suit.

* * *

After confessing her love to Melony and having some steamy lesbian sex, Cynthia’s mood greatly improved. She apologized to the kids for being cold earlier and took them out on a walk around town so she can reintroduce herself properly, leaving Isbjörn and Melony alone in the house. The two of them sit down on the couch, Melony preparing to explain what happened earlier to her husband.

“Sugar, I have something I have to tell you. When me and Cynthia were upstairs, she...confessed her love to me. She said she wished that she married me and that she gets jealous when she sees me and you kiss.”

“Wow. What did you tell her?”

“I said that I loved her back. It’s true. We...we hugged, and kissed, and…”

“Anything else?” Isbjörn says eagerly, leaning in.

“She fingered me. It felt amazing. I think she’s even better than you at it, sugar. Then, I fucked her with that old strapon I bought for you. She loved how it vibrated. After that, we rubbed our pussies together.” The Gym Leader looks up at her husband, waiting for a reaction. “Are you angry?” she asks sheepishly.

“I could never be angry at you, sweet pea. Though I am a little miffed that you didn’t invite me to your hot lesbian makeout session.”

Melony smiles. “Well, that’s the next thing I wanted to ask you. I want us to have a threesome with Cynthia tonight.”

“Oh, is that so? Please, tell me more.”

“I want you to take turns fucking the two of us in any way that you please. Use our pussies, our mouths, our asses, anything.”

“Mmm, fuck…” he grunts. A visible tentpole starts to form inside of his jeans. Melony notices this and giggles.

“Oh, my. Seems like you’re ahead of the game, sugar,” she says teasingly. She unzips his pants, revealing his rock hard cock, throbbing as he imagines being in a threesome with the two most gorgeous women he knows. The icy MILF spits in her palm and wraps her hand around his shaft, causing him to moan when he feels the warmth radiating from her soft skin.

“Keep...keep talking…” he begs.

She grins and starts stroking his cock. “You can use us however you please. If you want us to just worship your cock, that’s fine. Me and Cynthia will be your little slaves, polishing your dick and balls and asshole until they’re all squeaky clean. Or maybe you want to fuck our throats, making us gag until you explode all the way inside our bellies? Maybe you can sit on Cynthia’s face and fuck her fat titties. Hers are a lot bigger than mine, after all. Oooh, how about me and Cynthia put our asses together and you can fuck them like a pussy!”

Melony continues to spout her perverted musings and fantasies. They both know that it would be impossible to cover do them all in a single session, but fuck is it nice to think about. All the while, she’s jerking him off as quickly as she can, giving her husband a world-class handjob as she gushes about having a threesome with him and her best friend.

“And then you can pump your load into my pussy and give me another baby while Cynthia eats your ass!” she shouts in her bubbly tone.

This is enough to push Isbjörn over the edge. He groans and throws his head back, wordlessly telling his wife that he’s about to cum. She leans down and wraps her lips around his crown while continuing to stroke his length into her mouth. He moans to the ceiling and explodes, his load gushing out of his cock and straight down Melony’s throat. She swallows it diligently and stares up at his orgasm face as his cum is deposited into the pit of her stomach. Once he’s done cumming, she pulls off of his cock and wipes her mouth of any leftover cum. He sighs contentedly and puts his dick back in his pants before zipping them back up.

The front door opens, and Cynthia and the kids enter the house. “We’re back!” she says. Melony and her husband just look at each other and grin.

* * *

Isbjörn, Melony and Cynthia sit around the kitchen table, each holding a cup of coffee. The kids are sound asleep in bed, except for Gordie, who’s still out on his “Gym Leader” business with Sonia, Bea and Nessa. Melony clears her throat, getting ready to transition to the main event of the night.

“Cynthia, I was...talking with Isbjörn earlier about what we did today. Don’t worry, he’s completely okay with it. In fact, he’s agreed to have a threesome with you as our third,” she says, grabbing hold of her husband’s hand. 

“Oh, is that so?” Cynthia purrs. She stands up out of her seat. “Well then, what are we waiting for? Let’s go upstairs!”

Melony pulls them both by the hand up the stairs and into the bedroom. She closes the door and orders the other two to sit down on the bed. They comply, smiling at Melony’s enthusiasm.

“Okay! I’m gonna strip now! Oh my gosh, I’m so excited!” she squeals, almost jumping for joy.

The icy MILF spreads her legs and bends over, presenting her massive ass to her two partners. She flips the backside of her skirt up, revealing her light blue panties being swallowed up by her asscheeks. Isbjörn and Cynthia exchange glances before reaching forward and spanking Melony, each of them getting one cheek, causing her to let out a surprised “Oh!” She gets the message and slides her skirt down her legs, kicking it aside once it reaches the floor. Without standing upright, she turns around, sending her breasts swinging from the friction. She forces her cleavage into Isbjörn and Cynthia’s face and pushes the sides of her tits together, making them pop out a little bit, before getting to work on unbuttoning her blouse. Before she can finish, Isbjörn sticks a hand down her cleavage and grabs a handful of warm titflesh. Much to their surprise, she isn’t wearing a bra, so once her blouse comes off, her breasts swing free, sagging slightly, supported only by her husband’s firm hand. Finally, she drops her panties and discards them, leaving her completely naked.

“Okay! Your turn, sugar!” she says jubilantly, pulling her husband off of the bed.

Isbjörn undoes the buttons on his polo shirt and throws it off of him, exposing his lightly toned body. Melony is behind him, idly stroking her pussy as she watches him strip.

“Mmm, fuck, babe...Your back muscles always get me so wet…”

He looks behind him and flexes, putting on a show for his wife. Meanwhile, Cynthia is hypnotized by his treasure trail, eagerly awaiting for what’s on the other end. Isbjörn unbuckles his belt and tosses it aside. As he unzips his jeans, the Champion’s heart pounds. She’s about to see her best friend’s husband’s dick! Not wasting any time, he pulls off his pants and boxers at the same time, completely exposing his body. Cynthia’s eyes widen as she sees his cock, already at full mast.

“I love the way your balls hang down, sugar...Ngh, I feel a craving in my womb just seeing them…” Melony whines needily.

Almost unconsciously, Cynthia reaches out and gives his balls a testing squeeze. However, Melony snaps her out of her stupor.

“Hey! I know his dick is nice, but there’ll be plenty of time for that later! You’re the only one right now that still has her clothes on, and I’m getting cold!”

Cynthia sighs and stands up as Isbjörn backs up and stands next to his wife. She looks down at his dick and starts stroking it, priming the pump for what’s to come. Cynthia turns towards her audience and unbuttons her designer blouse, revealing her black lace bra and an impressive valley of cleavage.

“Yeah! Big belly girl power!” Melony shouts, grabbing her own plush tummy.

The Champion shoots her a look and slides her form-fitting pants off of her body, struggling to get them over the hump of her ass. She slides off her panties and unclasps her bra, exposing her body in all of it’s huggable glory.

They all stare at each other’s naked bodies for a moment, admiring the lucky situation that they’re all in. Melony breaks the ice by clapping her hands together and saying “Alright! What should we start with?”

“Well, personally, I’ve been looking forward to getting some head from the Champion of Sinnoh all afternoon,” Isbjörn says bluntly, examining Cynthia’s body like she’s a piece of meat.

“That works out, I’ve been looking forward to finally tasting Cynthia’s peach, too,” Melony purrs, hungry eyes fixated on the Champions pussy.

Isbjörn sits upright with his legs spread, cock standing at attention. Cynthia is next, laying down on her belly and flattening her tits with her face hovering near Isbjörn’s dick. Finally, Melony slides underneath her friend’s pussy with her legs dangling over the foot of the bed, licking her lips eagerly.

Cynthia gets things started by popping one of Isbjörn’s balls inside of her mouth, rolling it around and slathering it in her saliva. He groans and rests his arms on the top of the headboard, getting settled in for some Grade A cock worship. Melony hears her husband’s pleasured sounds and leans her head upwards, taking a testing lick of her best friend’s pussy. Her eyes roll back into her head and she shudders. It’s one of the sweetest things she’s ever put into her mouth. Sliding one hand down her body to tease her own pussy, she starts to greedily lick Cynthia’s cunt, lapping up all of her feminine fluids. She occasionally slips her tongue inside to get all of her juices and give the Champion some more direct stimulation. She remembers where her sensitive spots are because of their earlier strapon fuck and makes sure to give those places extra attention as she slides her tongue around the inside of Cynthia’s walls.

Once the Champion has sufficiently spit shined both of Isbjörn’s balls, she finally moves on to his shaft. She seals her lips around his crown, licking every ounce of salty flavor from his skin. A devious grin stretches across Isbjörn’s face as he remembers what Melony was telling him earlier about how Cynthia gave a blowjob to that Hatterene. _If she can take that thing’s monster cock, there’s no way she won’t be able to take mine_ , he thinks to himself. He grabs a fistful of the Champion’s blonde hair and forces her head down onto his dick, treating her like a cheap sex toy. She sputters and gags on his cock, not expecting the sudden rough treatment, but not opposed to it, either. He leans his head back and moans, keeping her lips on the base on the base of his cock. He basks in the feeling of Cynthia’s saliva drooling all over his balls as his crown rests in her throat. She can’t stop running her tongue over his shaft, brain only able to think about his dick.

“Jeez, sugar, it’s your first time with her and you’re treating her like such a slut!” Melony calls out, temporarily pulling her head back from Cynthia’s pussy. Isbjörn ignores his wife and starts forcing the Champion’s head up and down on his length, using her like a fleshlight. He never pulls out more than half of his shaft. He fucks her throat with a rhythmic symphony of _*glhk! glhk! glhk!* _, Melony romantically eating her out all the while. It’s been a while since he’s treated a woman so roughly, and serves for a nice change of pace.__

__Isbjörn doesn’t say anything to warn Cynthia, just grunts and forces her head down to kiss the base of his cock again before blowing a load of piping hot cum straight into her stomach. The Champion moans as she’s filled with her best friend’s husband’s cum, trying to remember when the last time she tasted human semen was. She cums from the feeling of being used like a sex toy, gushing a mess of hot girlcum over Melony’s mouth and sending it dribbling down her face._ _

__Once his orgasm passes, Isbjörn finally releases his grip on Cynthia’s head. She pulls off of his dick and coughs, gasping for air as tears stream down her face. Melony slides out from underneath Cynthia’s pussy and looks up at her face._ _

__“God, you look so hot after a deepthroat, Cynthia,” Melony giggles._ _

__“Yeah, so hot I wanna get a taste of her peach now,” Isbjörn purrs._ _

__Husband and wife switch positions as Cynthia lazily rolls onto her back, tits splayed to both sides. The last thing the Champion sees is Melony’s misleadingly sweet smile before her puffy pussy blocks her entire field of vision. Immediately, Cynthia sticks her tongue inside of Melony’s cunt and starts circling it around her walls, drinking up the salty-tasting juices leaking out of the Gym Leader’s pussy. Melony purrs lowly, putting more of her weight onto Cynthia’s face and burying her nose deeper into her asshole._ _

__Meanwhile, on the other side of Cynthia’s body, Isbjörn lines up the crown of his cock with the entrance to her pussy. It’s already well-lubricated thanks to the lip service from Melony, so his cock slips in without any problems. He pushes in at a moderate pace, getting a feel for how tight she is and the texture of her walls. The answer: loose and smooth as a fresh set of linens. The Champion moans into Melony’s mound, the vibrations sending little jolts of pleasure through her nervous system. Isbjörn bottoms out easily and stays still for a second, taking a deep breath. Then, he pulls all of his length out at once and starts sawing his cock in and out of her cunt, balls slapping up against her asshole._ _

__“Wow, sugar...I never knew you liked being rough this much...You know, you can be rough with me if you want to...I certainly wouldn’t mind…” Melony says breathily in between moans as Cynthia’s tongue continues to stimulate all of her deepest pleasure points._ _

__“Don’t worry, I plan on it,” Isbjörn replies simply._ _

__Melony gasps with erotic anticipation as her husband leans forwards, grabs the back of her head and pulls her in for a kiss. She wraps her arms around his as her tongue slips inside of his mouth. He senses an unfamiliar taste that he can only assume is Cynthia’s leftover pussy juices. It’s sweet, like a fruit, though that might just be his own personal bias towards his wife’s saliva. He intertwines his tongue with Melony’s using the same romantic grace as he always does despite violently slapping his hips against her best friend’s waist, sending fleshy ripples through her belly and thighs. Melony and Cynthia moan in tandem, as Isbjörn’s rough treatment of Cynthia’s pussy causes her tongue to drill down harder into Melony’s cunt. The icy Gym Leader is on her second orgasm already, Cynthia’s face completely covered in her own saliva and Melony’s girlcum._ _

__Having just came, Isbjörn’s cock is still rather sensitive, and Cynthia has one of the greatest pussies in the world. Needless to say, he’s not going to last much longer. He slams his dick home one last time and explodes inside of his wife’s best friend, filling her womb with his cum. She lets out a muffled scream into Melony’s pussy as she squirts a fresh load of feminine fluid all over Isbjörn’s abdomen. The icy MILF cums as well, moaning into her husband’s mouth and grabbing the soft skin of her breasts as her cum gushes all over Cynthia’s face._ _

__After all their orgasms subside, they separate and fall into a heaping, panting mess, with Melony’s back pressed against the headboard and the other two collapsed onto their stomachs. Cynthia’s face is a complete mess, feeling the aftereffects of both deepthroating Isbjörn’s cock and being sat on by the generously-proportioned Melony, but she is in a state of complete bliss. She weakly reaches out and grabs her best friend’s hand as she catches her breath. They smile towards each other and, for a second, time just freezes as they bask in how much they love each other. However, it’s only a second, and is interrupted by Melony turning her head towards her husband and his gradually shrinking cock._ _

__“Aw, was my best friend’s mouth and pussy too much for you, sugar?” Melony teases._ _

__“You know it. I don’t know how I’ll be able to handle two bombshells drooling all over me, but I think I can manage,” he replies, smiling._ _

__Cynthia doesn’t say anything, rather, she just looks at Melony’s fat, heaving breasts. They look so inviting, with pale pink inverted nipples just begging to be sucked on until they pop out. Almost unconsciously, the Champion crawls forwards and rests her head on Melony’s pillowy left thigh. The icy MILF’s breasts hang so low that Cynthia is able to seal her lips around her areola and start sucking, trying to guide the nipple from its hiding spot._ _

__“H-Hey, wait, Cynthia...that’s...sensitive…” she tries to protest, but is interrupted by a moan._ _

__Isbjörn mirrors the Champion’s movements, resting his head on his wife’s right thigh and taking her right breast into his mouth, trying to goad the nipple into coming out. The two of them suckle like children, the sounds of wet sucking on skin filling the room. Melony lets out a few restrained, shallow moans as they slide their tongues inside of the folds in her areolas where the nipples are hiding. It takes a little bit of work, but the two of them finally manage to get Melony’s teats to show themselves. The Gym Leader’s moans get louder now that her sensitive nipples are being directly stimulated. As a mother of five, having her nipples being sucked on is certainly nothing new, but this time it’s much different. The two of them aren’t just sucking, they’re working their tongues around her nipples and areolas, actively trying to pleasure her. In fact, if they keep going down this road, they might…_ _

__Suddenly, Cynthia feels a warm trickle on her tongue. Her eyes widen with surprise and her suckling gets more intense. Soon after, Isbjörn feels the same sensation and reacts in a similar manner. Melony is helpless, unable to do anything but moan as her husband and best friend breastfeed from her like they’re her own children. Eventually, it gets up to a steady flow of milk, and the two of them swallow it down greedily. It mixes with the cum inside of Cynthia’s stomach, warming her to the very tips of her toes, while Isbjörn just relishes in how deliciously sweet it is as his cock gradually begins to harden once again._ _

__They drink and drink and drink and drink until their stomachs start to hurt. Melony’s starting to get a little impatient, already having had three orgasms from just having her breasts sucked on. “Jeez, guys! It’s for the baby! I can only make so much of this stuff!” she says in a playfully exasperated tone. Finally, Cynthia and Isbjörn pull off of her breasts and wipe their mouths, bellies full and wearing smiles of drunken delight on their faces. Drops of milk still dribble out of Melony's nipples as they slowly start to retract back to their hiding places in her areolas. Without saying anything, Cynthia and Isbjörn kiss each other. It’s not a long kiss, and there’s barely any tongue, but it’s long enough to mean something, and that something is that they’ve truly accepted their new polygamous relationship._ _

__Melony is rather ashamed to admit that she got incredibly turned on by watching her husband kiss another woman, even more so when that other woman happens to be her best friend. Now, there’s a craving ache in her loins that can only be filled by Isbjörn’s dick, which is thankfully back to full mast. A primal part of her wants to just jump on his cock and ride until she can’t even think straight, but she gets the feeling that something that drastic won’t be necessary. She stands up on the floor and takes some wobbly steps forwards. She’s now right next to her husband and, more importantly, her husband’s cock. She gazes up at him with bedroom eyes and grabs his shaft._ _

__“Sugar...Your dick has been neglecting me all night…” she says needily._ _

__“Oh, is that so? Well then, bend over and I’ll make sure to give you something really special to make up for it.”_ _

__She complies, heart pounding against her ribcage. Her husband circles around and gets in position behind her. He places both hands on her meaty asscheeks and spreads them, exposing her cute pink asshole as well as her puffy pussy. He pushes the crown of his cock against the entrance to her slit, and Melony bites her lip in anticipation. However, at the very last before sliding it in, Isbjörn fakes out and pushes his dick through her backdoor. She makes a surprised “Eh?!”, but makes no other protests._ _

__“Mmm, fuck...It’s been a while since we’ve done anal, hasn’t it...You’re still just as tight, though…” he mutters._ _

__She mewls pathetically as her husband slowly slides his dick all the way down to the base, stretching the walls of her asshole and getting them refamiliarized with his proportions. He bottoms out with a light tap of his hips against her cheeks. Less than a foot away, Cynthia has two fingers inside of her pussy, idly stroking the inside of her walls and groaning weakly. Melony’s husband spits inside of her asshole, giving them some much-welcomed lubricant. It slides down his cock and makes her anal walls that much more slick, and it’s all he needs to pick up the pace a little. He pulls out a little faster than he put it in, then puts it in a little faster, and keeps increasing the speed until he’s fucking her ass like her pussy, slapping his waist against her colossal ass and sending ripples through her fat with each impact. His balls slap up against her clit and pussy juice leaks out onto the floor, every thrust drawing another moan from Melony. Now, the Champion has three fingers inside of her cunt and is trying to match Isbjörn’s pace._ _

__He slams home one last time and groans as he pumps his wife’s bowels full of cum. Cynthia cums at the same time, squirting an arcing batch of girlcum across the mattress. Melony’s own feminine fluids drool out of her pussy and onto the floor, soaking into the carpet. Isbjörn pulls out of his wife’s ass and sits down on the bed, cum still oozing out of her backdoor and dripping down her thighs. He turns towards his wife, who's trying to push as much cum as she can out of her asshole._ _

__“You know, I think we can do with another kid,” Isbjörn purrs. He turns towards his new lover, who’s panting heavily and recovering from her orgasm. “And it would be interesting for the kids to have a half-sibling.”_ _

__“Jeez, sugar,” Melony pants breathily. “The twins aren’t even in second grade and you’re already thinking about more? You’re just a breeding stud, or maybe a pregophile,” she says with a teasing smile._ _

__“Is it so wrong for me to want to have beautiful children with beautiful women?_ _

__“Not at all~”_ _

__Cynthia and Melony lay side by side on their backs with their legs up in the air. Isbjörn thinks it’s only fair that his wife goes first since he got a back-to-back blowjob and fucking from Cynthia earlier that evening. He climbs on top of his wife and lines his cock up with the entrance to her pussy. It’s a position they’ve been in a dozen times before-the mating press. Melony already knows what to do next, wrapping her legs tightly around her husband’s waist and bringing his face down to her’s. Using her legs to guide his hips, Isbjörn slides his dick inside of his wife and immediately starts hammering away, slapping his balls against her recently-used asshole. She starts moaning, but is quickly silenced by her husband sealing his lips around hers and plunging his tongue in her mouth. Her asscheeks are red from his rough treatment earlier, but she doesn’t mind. In fact, she thinks it’s cute how they’re warm to the touch when they get like this._ _

__The Champion circles around the bed and watches them fuck like rabbits from behind. She sees both of their assholes as well as the blur of Isbjörn’s balls, Melony’s generous skin jiggling with every impact he makes. With one hand idly stroking her clit, Cynthia reaches out and starts tracing her finger around the rim of Isbjörn’s asshole. She’s not planning on sticking it in, as tempting as that sounds, just teasing it and seeing his reactions. On the other side of the bed, he grunts loudly into Melony’s mouth, not slowing down in his quest to sow a sixth child in her womb. She continues to tease his backdoor, occasionally travelling down to play with his taint and the underside of his ballsack, whenever it isn’t slapping against Melony’s asshole. The Champion’s pussy is just so wet watching this. She can’t wait until she switches places with her best friend and has her husband plant his seed inside of her._ _

__Suddenly, Isbjörn pulls his head away from his wife and yells “Melony! I’m cumming! Oh, I love you, Melony!”_ _

__“Ngh...I love you too, sugar! Please, get me pregnant again! I’m not done being a mother yet!”_ _

__Isbjörn slams his cock home and explodes, all of his cum depositing safely in its intended destination: her womb. It’s one of the most romantic things Cynthia’s ever seen in her entire life. She watches with awe as Isbjörn’s asshole winks and his balls pulse, putting as much virile seed into her fertile womb._ _

__After his orgasm and about a solid minute of kissing to let it sink in, Isbjörn finally pulls out. A deluge of cum flows out onto the bed, pooling below Melony’s pussy right in front of Cynthia’s eyes._ _

__He turns his head towards the Champion and gestures to the space on the bed next to his wife. She goes back to her original position, legs in the air and heart pounding with anticipation. He shifts over from his wife’s body onto hers and mimics the same actions he did previously. He lines up his cock with her fat pussy and bends down with his face in hers. She mirrors what Melony did and locks her legs around his waist, although it’s not as tight of a hold as she had. Just like before, he goes all out right off the bat, slapping his balls against her unused assholed and pounding his cock in and out of her pussy. He starts kissing her roughly, forcefully sticking his tongue inside of her mouth and pinning hers down with it. His hands firmly squeeze her fat breasts, kneading them around for no reason other than that he wants to. She is his, completely his._ _

__Something touches her hand. It’s nothing like Isbjörn’s rough fucking of her body; it’s soft, gentle, warm. She glances over and sees Melony smiling at her in her motherly demeanor. She can tell how excited she is to start their new simple, domestic life together. Cynthia locks fingers with her wife and goes back to kissing her husband. He pulls his head back from hers._ _

__“Mmm, fuck! I’m gonna get the Champion of Sinnoh fucking pregnant!” he shouts. Without any other words, he slams his cock home and explodes inside of her, filling up her core to the very brim with his virile seed. He stays there for a few minutes, waiting for his cum to take effect inside of her womb before pulling out. His backed-up load gushes out of her pussy and onto the bed, giving her a pool matching Melony’s._ _

__Isbjörn rolls over on his back in between the two women, panting heavily. His dick starts to shrink once more, this time for good. Cynthia and Melony lay on their sides, lazily tracing their fingers up and down his body and whispering sweet nothings into his ear._ _

__“You did so good, sugar. You’re such a trouper~”_ _

__“I wonder if it’s a boy or a girl? Or twins? Or triplets?”_ _

__“My asshole is still sore, but for the best reason I could possibly imagine.”_ _

__“I finally feel loved and accepted. Thank you both, I love you so much.”_ _

__They all fall asleep in each other’s caring embrace, Isbjörn’s cum hard at work fertilizing their eggs throughout the night._ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
